


I Will Possess Your Heart

by Loor



Category: Fueled by Ramen, Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Death Cab for Cutie, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story based on I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab For Cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Possess Your Heart

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here?” That had been his first words.

She had looked up, only to find a familiar face staring at her. She had nodded and given him a small smile, before turning back to her book.

“Nice place this is. Quiet, relaxing. I almost passed it, but I’m glad I didn’t.” His second sentence made it clear he wasn’t one for silence.

She, however, had just hummed in response, not looking up from her book. They had continued to sit in silence after that.

“See you tomorrow?” he had eventually asked. His coffee cup had been empty and he needed to head home before people started wondering where he had gone.

“Maybe,” she had simply answered. It was the first word she had spoken all afternoon and it had sounded like velvet to his ears. There had been another small smile playing around her lips as she had looked up at him again. And he had promised himself right then and there that he would come back in hopes to see her again, sooner rather than later.

Brendon had easily kept his promise. After giving Spencer some lame excuse to get out of recording, he had been back the next afternoon. And the afternoon after that. And every afternoon of the remaining recording days.

Breanna had been there as well. Same spot, different book. She had looked up when he walked up to her, had nodded and given him a small smile, just like the first day. Just like all the days that would follow.

At first they would just sit there. Brendon would try to spark a conversation and she would nod, hum or smile in response. They would continue to sit in silence after that. At the end of the afternoon he would ask if he would see her again the next day. “Maybe,” she would answer him with a small smile around her lips.

Breanna seemed content enough on her own and others would have long given up on her. When Spencer eventually found out – which wasn’t that long after their first meeting, because Brendon really isn’t that good at keeping secrets – he had asked why Brendon even bothered. He said he would have given up by then. But not Brendon. Brendon was persistent, more than anything. He wasn’t about to let her let him down so easily. He thought time was the key. You gotta spend some time, Love.

One day he was proven right. “See you tomorrow?” he had asked while getting up.

“Of course,” she had answered, almost making him trip over his own feet in surprise. She had even let out a small giggle when she watched him stumble. And as he smiled back at her, Brendon had realized things were about to change.

Things changed indeed. Brendon’s patience got rewarded and Breanna had slowly opened up to him. She would be waiting for him, book tossed aside. She started talking more and more and Brendon fell deeply in love with her laugh, that would be ringing in his ears for hours after they parted ways. They had talked about everything and nothing all at once. And when Breanna had started talking about her hopes and dreams, Brendon knew she trusted him.

They never talked about his career, his fame. Brendon didn’t even know if she knew about it. He was afraid to ask. He wanted her to like him for who he was, not for what he happened to be. So he didn’t mention it until he had no other choice.

When he had to leave for tour he had waited until the last day to tell her. She had listened to his story and simply nodded. She hadn’t been surprised, there hadn’t been any tears. Her reaction had saddened Brendon. He had realized she still didn’t see their true potential, not even after all those afternoons, months spend together.

Tour had come and passed. He had fun, as always, but he had missed the afternoons spent with Breanna. He missed the way her hands went everywhere when she was talking about something with passion. He thought about the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy. And he longed for her laugh, her beautiful, musical laugh.

Which is why he was standing outside the café now. He hadn’t bothered going home, just had asked the bus driver to drop him off here. Spencer has slowly shaken his head, but he hadn’t said a thing. The corners of his mouth had curled upwards as Brendon exited the bus.

Brendon saw his reflection in the window as he slowly passed the table he had spent so many time at. He saw Breanna sitting there, deeply lost in her book. She looked up as he hurried inside and smiled at him. And the next moment he was kissing her. And they were lovers at last.

And then someone passing on the sidewalk bumped into him by accident and Brendon was brought back to reality. He was still standing outside the window and the table in front of him was empty. He hopefully scanned the rest of the café, but Breanna was nowhere to be seen.

He stared at the empty table for a few moments, as if Breanna would magically appear. Of course nothing happened. He eventually let out a disappointed sigh and felt his shoulders slump.

He was about to turn around and call out for a cab when a voice came from behind him. The words shouldn’t even be audible in the rush of traffic on the streets and the people constantly passing, but Brendon picked up on them effortlessly. “Are you looking for someone?”

He was smiling again in a split second and when he turned around all he could see was Breanna mirroring his expression.

He didn’t waste any time, didn’t bother with hellos or how are yous. He simply closed the space between them and leaned in.

“I’ve missed you!” Breanna whispered against his lips.

And then they were kissing. Their lips gracefully danced together as the world around them disappeared. All Brendon could smell was the lovely flowery perfume Breanna was wearing, all he could here was the heart beating rapid in her chest.

“I’ve missed you too!” he said when they eventually broke apart. And his heart skipped a beat with the melody of Breanna’s laugh as he linked their fingers together and gently guided her inside the café.


End file.
